Be Mine new ending BBRAE
by ravengirl688
Summary: BBRAE and a little ROBSTAR
1. Chapter 1

Me mine redo

Ravens point of view

I cant believe what I just saw... terra won... and I I lost...and beast boy is with terra. not  
me. Many tears dropped down from ravens eyes. I could have told have told him how I feel. why beast boy why her WHY NOT ME...

Starfire: Raven are u the ok u look like u have been crying the sadness she said with a big frown on her face  
Robin: Are u ok raven what happened?  
Raven: NOTHING WRONG JUST LEAVE ME ALONE (then she made a portal and left.  
Starfire: Oh my What the glorbnorb has happened  
Cyborg: Beast boy sang a song for terra and raven liked beastboy and it broke ravens heart.  
Starfire: OH I MUST GO CHEER THE RAVEN UP NOW  
Robin: Star lets just give raven a little time ok?  
Starfire: ok the fine But as soon as possible  
Robin: ok lets go back to thee tower guys.

in the terra bb part

Terra: I already told u I HATE U  
Beast boy oh come on terra u know u like me u just have to  
Terra: I DONT LIKE U  
Beast Boy: U DONT UNDERSTAND THE ONLY REASON I PRETENDED TO LIKE U IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT U LIKED ME BUT KNOW ONE LIKES ME BECAUS IM GREEN :( IS THAT WHY

Terra: YEP that's exactly why (than terra left)  
Beast boy: Know one likes me :(

The next day

Starfire: robin can I check on raven now please (Starfire tried using her puppy dog eyes)  
Robin: ok fine good luck honey  
Starfire: Did u call me the honey? what does that mean  
Robin: UH I UH ... I DIDNT CALL U...because I love u star not as a brother or a friend I love u as a boyfriend...

Starfire: U do? I love u the too (Then star fire kissed robin and left to go to ravens room)

Robin: was wiped out bye the kiss and fainted on the ground with a smile on his face.

(beast boy enters the tower cyborgs on the couch)

(Beastboy sits on the couch)Hey cy do u wanna play bubble bots  
Cyborg: NO why don't u play with terra?!  
Beastboy: WHAT why are u acting like that  
Cyborg: Dude raven wont talk to anyone ever since last night DO U KNOW WHY  
Beastboy: why I don't have a clue  
cyborg: SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH U BRO AND SEEING U AND TERRA BROKE HER HEART.  
Beastboy: Cyborg the only reason I liked terra is because I thought she liked me  
Cyborg: so u were dispirit

Beastboy: yeah

Cyborg: Ok So do u like Rae rae  
Beastboy: YES ALRIGHT YES I DO I ALWAYS HAVE I AM JUST TO NERVOSE SHE WILL HIT ME OR BREAK MY HEART OR SOMTHING LIKE THAT

Cyborg: well nows your chance go explain NOW OR NEVER  
Beastboy: Ok I am going

In ravens room

starfire: so beastboy broke your heart?  
Raven: sniff sniff yes...he did :(  
Starfire: I am sorry raven I will be back with the tissues and the candy

Starfire leaves the room

Beastboy: (knocks on ravens door) Raven its me look I need to talk to you'  
Raven: what please just...leave me alone

Beastboy: Please raven let me in  
Raven: ...  
Beastboy: Please rae rae  
Raven:...  
Beastboy: mama please let me in just please open the door  
The door opens to let him in and then closes again

Raven was on her bed under the blanket so he could not see her face.

Beastboy: can i see u please mama.

Raven slowly took the blankit off her head. she didn't have her hood on she just had he my little pony PJ's on. her hair was normal but her face was very red it looked like she has crying. her eyes had tears in them. Over all it was almost the sadest thing beastboys ever seen

Raven: what do u want. raven said in a sad voice

Beast boy: raven i can explain what happened last night.

So beast boy explained everything to raven

raven: so u don't really love her (raven said leaning in closer to him)  
Beast boy: (Beast boy also leaned in) Nope i love u raven.

Raven: I love u too raven said (then they kissed) THE END :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me mine redo

Ravens point of view

I cant believe what I just saw... terra won... and I I lost...and beast boy is with terra. not  
me. Many tears dropped down from ravens eyes. I could have told have told him how I feel. why beast boy why her WHY NOT ME...

Starfire: Raven are u the ok u look like u have been crying the sadness she said with a big frown on her face  
Robin: Are u ok raven what happened?  
Raven: NOTHING WRONG JUST LEAVE ME ALONE (then she made a portal and left.  
Starfire: Oh my What the glorbnorb has happened  
Cyborg: Beast boy sang a song for terra and raven liked beastboy and it broke ravens heart.  
Starfire: OH I MUST GO CHEER THE RAVEN UP NOW  
Robin: Star lets just give raven a little time ok?  
Starfire: ok the fine But as soon as possible  
Robin: ok lets go back to thee tower guys.

in the terra bb part

Terra: I already told u I HATE U  
Beast boy oh come on terra u know u like me u just have to  
Terra: I DONT LIKE U  
Beast Boy: U DONT UNDERSTAND THE ONLY REASON I PRETENDED TO LIKE U IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT U LIKED ME BUT KNOW ONE LIKES ME BECAUS IM GREEN :( IS THAT WHY

Terra: YEP that's exactly why (than terra left)  
Beast boy: Know one likes me :(

The next day

Starfire: robin can I check on raven now please (Starfire tried using her puppy dog eyes)  
Robin: ok fine good luck honey  
Starfire: Did u call me the honey? what does that mean  
Robin: UH I UH ... I DIDNT CALL U...because I love u star not as a brother or a friend I love u as a boyfriend...

Starfire: U do? I love u the too (Then star fire kissed robin and left to go to ravens room)

Robin: was wiped out bye the kiss and fainted on the ground with a smile on his face.

(beast boy enters the tower cyborgs on the couch)

(Beastboy sits on the couch)Hey cy do u wanna play bubble bots  
Cyborg: NO why don't u play with terra?!  
Beastboy: WHAT why are u acting like that  
Cyborg: Dude raven wont talk to anyone ever since last night DO U KNOW WHY  
Beastboy: why I don't have a clue  
cyborg: SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH U BRO AND SEEING U AND TERRA BROKE HER HEART.  
Beastboy: Cyborg the only reason I liked terra is because I thought she liked me  
Cyborg: so u were dispirit

Beastboy: yeah

Cyborg: Ok So do u like Rae rae  
Beastboy: YES ALRIGHT YES I DO I ALWAYS HAVE I AM JUST TO NERVOSE SHE WILL HIT ME OR BREAK MY HEART OR SOMTHING LIKE THAT

Cyborg: well nows your chance go explain NOW OR NEVER  
Beastboy: Ok I am going

In ravens room

starfire: so beastboy broke your heart?  
Raven: sniff sniff yes...he did :(  
Starfire: I am sorry raven I will be back with the tissues and the candy

Starfire leaves the room

Beastboy: (knocks on ravens door) Raven its me look I need to talk to you'  
Raven: what please just...leave me alone

Beastboy: Please raven let me in  
Raven: ...  
Beastboy: Please rae rae  
Raven:...  
Beastboy: mama please let me in just please open the door  
The door opens to let him in and then closes again

Raven was on her bed under the blanket so he could not see her face.

Beastboy: can i see u please mama.

Raven slowly took the blankit off her head. she didn't have her hood on she just had he my little pony PJ's on. her hair was normal but her face was very red it looked like she has crying. her eyes had tears in them. Over all it was almost the sadest thing beastboys ever seen

Raven: what do u want. raven said in a sad voice

Beast boy: raven i can explain what happened last night.

So beast boy explained everything to raven

raven: so u don't really love her (raven said leaning in closer to him)  
Beast boy: (Beast boy also leaned in) Nope i love u raven.

Raven: I love u too raven said (then they kissed) THE END :)


End file.
